happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Combine 2.1
Infomation The Combine 2.1 (or simply just The Combine) is a short featured level that was made by PLT on September 23rd, 2011. It features Lawnmower Man as the forced character. The goal of the level is to escape a combine, which is a machine with a blade at the front which mashes and kills characters. The only way to escape it is to reach the finish line at the end (although it will kill you when the combine gets to the end anyway). It is currently the highest rated featured level, and one of the most played levels. It is also the most played, and only featured level, with Lawnmower Man as the forced character. Gameplay You start off right next to the billboard that gives off the level's name and a Happy Wheels advertisement. Behind you, there is Irresponsible Dad failing to outrun the combine and the combine itself. You'll be chased by it through the entire level. As you move forward, there is a boost, a pile of i-beams, landmines on top of them, a wrecking ball, a spike set with landmines on top, and Wheelchair Guy digging through a wheelbarrow. After that, Explorer Guy is sitting on the fence, Moped Man is running for his life, Effective Shopper entering the barn (then you'll enter and exit). Then, there are trees and interactive blades of grass. Passed that, there is a boost, a fan, and another boost. Wheelchair Guy is standing right behind the pit with the custom van and jet with Irresponsible Son inside. Above you, there are arrow guns that are easily avoidable. Next, there are logs connected to some custom i-beams (regular rectangles). As you ride the logs, there is a rail, a spring platform, and a spike set above them. If you go far enough as you "jump" down, a wrecking ball attempts to hit. Below that, Moped Girl tries to run away. Next, there is a boost with landmines under it. There are 3 finish lines and below them is a text that says "RATE FIVE IF YOU GOT HERE!" (though, it breaks the level rules). Lastly, the Moped Man and Irrresponsible Dad are hanging out outside, sitting on chairs, and "listening to music". Moped Man's holding a bottle, Irresponsible Dad is just casually sitting there. Behind him, there's a trash can. The combine then destorys everything in the end (if it hasn't gotten stuck mid way). Trivia *On PLT's account: The Combine 1 can not be found. He deleted the original and replaced it with the newer version, which got featured. *At one point, the Irresponsible Son NPC can be seen attached to a jet. The reason for this is unknown but could be linked to the fact that it makes the him scream. *It used to be the highest rated featured level on Happy Wheels. *The combine has a tendancy to get stuck halfway through the level *Above the farm, there is an easter egg (a long black rectangle with the words "EASTER EGG" in white. *It is the 8th most played level of all time *On farms, a combine (technically known as a combine harvester) is used to harvest grain crops. *Usually, in the middle of the run, it is impossible to survive if ever else the combine has shown due to its speed. Slideshow Combinerage.jpg|In the middle EasterEggyTC.png|An easter egg The Combine 2.1.png|The start Stubble Trimming..jpg|A combine|link= Category:Happy Wheels Category:Featured Levels Category:2011 Category:Well Known Users Category:Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Lawnmower Man Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time